Imperial Order of the Sith
The Imperial Order of the Sith was founded in 12 NE by Darth Taral immediately proceeding a Force vision of Korribanos founder Lord Adas. In the vision, Lord Adas expressed his regret of the decision to renounce the Sith ways all those millennia before. He reached out to Darth Taral, previously Emperor Josh Walker, to fix that mistake and establish an official Sith Order on Korribanos, giving Korribanosians the opportunity to revive the culture lost to them so long before. =Origins= The origins of the Korribanosian Sith Order date back over four thousand years to the time of Dark Lord Adas and his Sith war fleet. Through yet undetermined circumstances, his entire fleet, thousands of vessels strong, came across a lone uninhabited planet in the galactic core. Adas and the other Sith Lords declared the world theirs, naming it Korribanos after the ancestral Sith homeworld. Adas had his people spread over the entire surface of the planet and begin the population process. He decreed that no longer would they practice the ways of the Force; he feared that such a concentration of active Force use (particularly the Dark Side) would draw the attention of the Jedi Order and draw them into the Core to find Korribanos. Four thousand years later, in the year 12 NE, the former Emperor of Korribanos, Josh Walker was grievously injured in an attack at the Jedi Temple on Earth. As he drifted through the Force, close to death, he received a vision. In that vision, Lord Adas showed him the founding of Korribanos; indeed he was shown the very Council meeting in which Adas made the difficult decision to renounce their Sith ways. The ancient Dark Lord expressed his regret in making that choice. He tasked Walker with reviving the Sith culture on Korribanos by founding an official Sith Order and allowing Korribanosians to fulfill their birthright. As descendants of powerful Sith Lords, most citizens were Force-sensitive, much more so than most other worlds. Nearly everyone had potential and Adas longed to see that potential realized. Walker agreed to the Dark Lord's request and, after being named "Taral" by Lord Adas, he was sent back to the world of the living and, upon recovering from his injuries, immediately set to work making it happen. Two years later, in 14 NE, the Imperial Order of the Sith officially opened the doors to its academy and ushered in the first generation of Sith Lords in forty centuries. =Instructors= 'Grand Master Darth Taral' Darth Taral was born Josh Walker on the Core World of Korribanos. Though he and the rest of his people practiced the Sith philosophies in daily life, and though the majority of the population were in fact Force-sensitive to some degree, none of them had ever trained in the Force. He went through life a devout Sith but remained untrained for decades. He eventually rose to the position of Emperor on his homeworld and attained the dual office of Supreme Chancellor of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. At some point after becoming Supreme Chancellor, Walker began to have prophetic dreams and surmised, with Jedi Grand Master Ky'rinn Con'rathan, that he was Force-sensitive. He decided to keep the matter private and focus on establishing his Galactic Empire. Sometime after 0 NE he found time to train in the Jedi arts with Master Ky'rinn as well as Sith teachings through a number of holocrons belonging to the ancient Sith founders of Korribanos. After several years, he decided he was proficient enough in the Force to officially proclaim himself a Sith Lord, though he did not take a traditional "Darth" moniker. In 12 NE, he was badly injured in an attack at the Third Jedi Convocation. He was visited by Korribanos founder Lord Adas in a vision. He told him to reestablish the Sith Order on Korribanos and officially granted him the name Darth Taral. Lord Taral is the current Grand Master of the Imperial Order of the Sith located on Korribanos. 'Darth Novus' Darth Novus is a Naiekwo Sith Lord from the planet Thalassinus. He was brought into Darth Atra's New Sith Order around 6 NE, where he served on the Dark Council. He was also the head of the New Sith Order Academy on the planet Bane. In 14 NE, Darth Atra approached Novus to go assist Darth Taral on Korribanos with his Imperial Order of the Sith he was building. Novus agreed to go and help train the potential students. Novus was something of an unknown when it came to training. His methods were usually harsh and to the point, however he did prefer finese to brute force. Novus was an expert swordsman and very strong in the Force. In 14 NE, the former Shadow Guard Jarsyn Vil became his apprentice. 'Darth Kadaver' (short summary here) 'Darth Umbra' Darth Umbra is a woman who descended from Noble Hassarkian birth, yet found herself alone, and the heir of her large estate. She long searched for information on the Dark Side, teaching herself mostly about the fundamentals of the Sith. It wasn't after she found herself in the Hassarkian Federation Remnant, the shadow government, did she begin to truly learn. She was taken as a captive as the Remnant was destroyed, approached by Darth Atrumcavus and converted to his unholy Inquisitorial Enforcement Agency. There, she truly learnt the Force, and how to use it. Her actions within the Inquisitorial Enforcement are top secret. 'Weaponsmaster Darth Talbur' Darth Talbur is the Order's resident weaponsmaster. Hailing from Ziostos, he took it upon himself to train as a Sith Lord through as yet undetermined means. He learned the art of Sith Alchemy, fashioning himself a set of lightsaber-resistant battle armor, and trained with all manner of weaponry. Students 'Ferrin Olis' Born to an ordinary Korribanosian family, Ferrin saw his fair share of tragedy as a child. Shortly after the death of his mother, Ferrin's father, Geff, still distraught over the death of his wife, killed himself, leaving Ferrin and his younger brother Martan orphans at the age of 12 and 6 respectively. Ferrin ensured his brother was safely delivered to social services but took off himself, choosing to live on the streets. He remained homeless until 14 NE when he overheard Darth Taral's call for potential Sith students and saw his chance to make something of his life by embracing his birthright and joining the Order as an Acolyte. 'Kareen Telandro' Kareen is the oldest of the Sith Acolytes attending Taral's academy. She comes from the wealthy and influential Telandro family, which owns the most successful aeronautics company on Korribanos. Nearly every high-quality air speeder, frieghter, and luxury space yacht bears the Telandro name. Initially joining the Sith order with the intention of gaining the power to murder her father and take control of his assets, she has since decided that such a life doesn't satisfy her. She now craves the ultimate power of the Dark Side simply for the sake of wielding it. 'Alex Warren' (short summary here) 'Jaden Skarn' (short summary here) [[John Smith|'John Smith']] John was a born Korribanosian man, with a wife, Jane, and two kids. He suffers from some sort of mental ailment, however, the extent of which has not been fully diagnosed. John didn't want to know. He seems strange in the Sith Academy, almost out of place. He is trying to gain control over himself. 'Thomas Miller' (short summary here) 'Jared Stroud' Hailing from the nation of the Sagwa Union, Jared Stroud came to the Sith Union out of a desire to catch up to his rival from his home planet. He had attended his father's kendo dojo ever since he could walk and is currently a Go-dan in kendo. (A Go-dan would be the rough equivalent to a 5th degree black belt in Karate.) He is determined to surpass his rival and will not give up until that goal is achieved. He is currently 25 years old. 'Vestra Iocasta' (short summary here) 'Ravius Derkin' (short summary here) 'Ceiyss' A ten-standard-year old Bonded. Along with Tryoun, she was sent by Regent Lelli to learn to control the Force under the Imperial Order of the Sith. She has clearly been trained before by the Bonded, and still follows those teachings, as they have made up the bulk of her identity. A bit more emotionally charged than some, she experiences rage mixed with deep depression when considering the bigotry the Bonded face back home. 'Tryoun' Along with Ceiyss, he was sent to the Imperial Order of the Sith in 14 N.E to train in the use of the Force. Commonly calm and thoughtful, he nonetheless can be rather out-going at times. Tryoun does have somewhat of a 'take-charge' personality, making decisions before waiting for someone else to. He carries with him all those years of training under the Bonded, and the mental and physical attitudes it gave him. 'Myaon Dwei' Myaon Dwei is a young Ishii, and the son of a moderately successful business man in Ish'Cong. However, feeling alienated from his family and looking for a purpose to his life, he wound up leaving Ish'Cong for the Imperial Order of the Sith. He is 19, as of 14 N.E. 'Jarsyn Vil' Jarsyn "Syn" Vil is a former Imperial Knight Shadow Guard, a personal guardian of the Galactic Emperor himself. In 14 NE, he left the ranks of the Imperial Knights to join Darth Taral's new Korribanosian Sith Order. Because of his years of experience and training, he was granted the rank of Dark Knight upon entering the academy, bypassing the ranks of Acolyte and Apprentice. He is the first person ever to hold the rank of Dark Knight. A proud native of Korribanos, Syn saw becoming a Sith Lord as his birthright and considered it a higher honor even than being amongst the elite Imperial Knights. Though unwaveringly loyal to the Galactic Empire, his loyalty to his homeworld is even greater. 'Verut Kavan' Exceptionally ordinary in every way, Verut joined the Sith hoping to rise above mediocrity. So far, he has failed in his every attempt. 'Janus Becker' Janus Becker is native of the planet Byzantium. Son of the Jedi Master Silverfox. He grew to hate his father and the oppressive regime he stood for and ran away from home. He spent many years traveling around the galaxy as a ship mechanic and bounty hunter. But through all this he was constantly remind of the yolk he carried being the son of the Lord Steward of the Illuminati. When the Imperial order was opened on Korribanos Janus seized the opportunity to finally be rid of those that would control him and master his own destiny and he saw the dark side as the path to achieving this. =Future of the Order= During its first few years, the Imperial Order of the Sith remained relatively isolationist as it grew. By 300 NE, the Imperial Sith had been fully incorporated into the Galactic Empire, acting as the Jedi have in governments past. It is at this point, when the Sith have reached their peak power and galactic presence, that the Jedi rose up, intent upon destroying what they viewed as a dangerous growing threat. Little did either side know that the Jedi Rebellion was actually incited by a secret Sith agent serving as a Jedi Master. The ensuing war proved devastating for the Jedi and saw the Sith triumphant over the former guardians of peace and justice. With the Jedi destroyed, the Imperial Sith, along with the Galactic Empire, moved in to help stabilize the galaxy. Millennial Sith As of the Empire's millennial, the Imperial Order of the Sith was fully incorporated into the Galactic Empire and, like the Jedi Order before it, is led by a council which answers to a Grand Master. Council Members Appearances *Third Jedi Convocation RP (first mentioned) *Acolyte Training RP (first appearance) *Darth Novus/Jarsyn Vil Training RP *Darth Talbur Training RP *A Dark Awakening *The Oncoming Storm *Jedi Rebellion RP (upcoming) *Into the Future }} Category:Imperial Order of the Sith Category:Sith Category:Galactic Empire